This invention relates to a device for exercising a user's arms and torso as they move to simulate the correct crawl stroke motion and in particular to such a device in which the user is suspended in a horizontal orientation so that no apparatus or body support structure can interfere with the arms executing a correct crawl swim motion.
Many people do not swim well because of flaws in their swimming movements. Crawl swimming, when performed correctly, requires movements which are a little awkward and unnatural. This is because a swimmer is not merely swinging his arms in any haphazard manner. He should be striving, stroke after stroke, to maintain as streamlined a body form as possible while positioning his hands so that he will get the maximum straight back thrust possible. Maximum thrust is achieved when a swimmer starts his hand push back with the proper form to smoothly glide the pushing hand with his elbow bent at 90.degree., which is the optimum thrust producing angle.
There are other swimming machines on the market but the instant invention is the first and only offering unrestricted freedom to move the hands, arms, shoulders, torso and legs in a perfect crawl stroke form. One's movements can be carefully and accurately manipulated while suspended and lying flat on the belly with no obstructions to interfere with a 90.degree. bent elbow across the chest arm motion. Those dry land swim training machines where support for the body comes from below, rather than above as in the Orcan Swimee, have that support as an interferance.